What I am Not
by bluelark
Summary: Ginny meets Draco unexpextedly a year after she left Hogwarts only to find a very different Draco. Has a smooth serendipitious beginning and perhaps an angsty ending. A nice fic I guess so please r/r. I expect to fix my problems soon.
1. Default Chapter

**What I am not**

**Bluelark****: Hello there! I haven't written for a long time now so I decided to post one. I planned it to be a one-shot but then, where will all the excitement go? Hehe… I don't plan to keep you hanging though. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. Please read and review. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the following characters, J. K. Rowling does. I hope I did though.

She spent the rest of the weekend looking for a good job. Of course, she could always ask for her father's help, but she wouldn't want to do that. He has so much in his hands without her worrying him about finding her a job in the ministry. Lately, they had been too relaxed about hiding themselves that muggles started noticing them-not to mention the hype that it created. And it's her father's job to cover up all of it. She sighed. A nice comfortable bench might take a bit of the tiredness off. But, well, she can't find any. A restaurant, she has to find one. But where? And even if she could find one, they won't accept galleons or sickles, will they? It doesn't matter, she has to rest her tired feet. Anywhere. A coffee shop? Oh, damn, wherever!

Bad luck's luck, a perfect one! A nice old coffee shop! It must belong to a wizard judging from its design and the people in it. She went in only to find that it's crammed with wizards, even some whom she knew very well. 

At last, a nice vacant chair, but in front of another wizard who's not facing her and was talking to another wizard behind him.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but is this seat taken?" she asked politely. _Oh please be kind and say no._ She thought to herself.

He faced her at last with a nice smile on his face. Wow, doesn't she know this man! "Oh, I think I'd just wait then," she smiled at him nervously. And just as she was about to turn around, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Actually, I was just waiting for someone to ask me that. I've been sitting here all day, all alone." He smiled again. She really can't believe this. He must be someone else she doesn't know.

He immediately ended his conversation with the other guy and turned his attention to her. "A redhead with freckles. A Weasley?" he wasn't insulting her, but it felt really awkward. "Yes. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said nervously. She expected this to be comfortable and somehow soothing, but no. It's the total opposite.

To her surprise, he reached out his hand and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, if you don't recognize me." He was like laughing the words out rather than saying them which was not what she expected. "It's been two years now since I left Hogwarts, did anything change?" he asked as if they were best buds before. "Oh, that. Well, nothing really, as far as I can remember. Though were not much alarmed about the dark lord invading the castle again. I left a year ago."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still there. So, where are you working right now?" he really talked like he was Mr. Friendship which was the total opposite of what he was way back their school days.

"I don't have a job yet but I will soon." _I hope so, _she added in her thoughts. "If you still can't find a job, we're hiring you," Draco said as if it was like giving her a piece of candy. "I'd think about that," she smiled back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered. He happens to own the place.

They kept on talking for what seemed like ages, going on to subjects like Quidditch, the whole wizarding world, old people they knew and even the death of the dark lord itself. And she was really struck to know that he was happy about it. "It made me more of a wizard that a Malfoy you know." He even added.

She left the place still not believing the fact that she actually had a good-natured conversation with Draco Malfoy, a tyrant way back in their school days who doesn't seem to know what "good-natured" meant.

But she did. And he even offered her a job, though she's actually thinking hard about accepting it. He seemed really serious but the whole thing appears to be some kind of a joke. Surely, a year or two could change someone, but does that include cold, heartless—not to mention, a Malfoy—Draco? And he's the total opposite now, judging by the way he treated her this afternoon.

She breathed deep as she stepped out of the café. By the way, the café's called "Beanie". He said it came from the idea of coffee coming from beans. They also served awesome coffee. A pretty nice old place. No wonder it's crammed.

When she got home, she told her parents about the job offer and about Draco. They can't believe it either.

"It's not bad if you'll give it a try. I heard Lucius actually let his son by himself at last." Arthur told her while they were having dinner.

"Yes dear. You'll never know. Maybe, Draco has been faking his image 'cause of his father." Her mother added. She thought for a moment then decided to change the subject.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. "Ronald went over to Harry's. He said he needs to talk to him about office stuff. He's been working hard lately," Fred answered, his mouth full of peas.

"Oh well then. I'd talk to Draco tomorrow. By the way, they serve awesome coffee, you better check it out. 'Night everyone!" she said standing up.

She laid awake for the rest of the evening, thinking about the offer and Draco's attitude. He must've changed. People change, she knows that, though she did not expect such tremendous change.


	2. What I am Not

**What I am not**

**Bluelark: **Here's the next chappie! Well the first chap's a prelude actually. A bit fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the following characters, J. K. Rowling does. I hope I did though.

She woke up the next morning to find a letter waiting for her on her bed-side table, her owl, Fritz, perched on her cage. "Now, where did this came from?" she smiled at her snowy owl who shifted in response as if to say that she has no idea. She laughed at its cleverness. Outside the envelope, _To Ms. Ginny Weasley was written in neat italic characters. She expected it to come from a woman, but no. The header says that it came from "Beanie", owned by Draco Malfoy. It was a formal job offer then. Well, she has no job and this is the best offer, she decided to take it._

"You'll take that offer?" Ron's reaction wasn't surprising. He hated Draco with every fiber of his being and there is no point for him to let his sister work for him. "Yes I will and none of your whining could stop me." Sometimes she has to sound tough just to avoid her brothers' babying. "You could always work for Fred and George's joke shop," he insisted. "Ron, I'm pretty sure of what I'm going to do. And if anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know," she assured him.

"But— 

"No more buts. Ron, you have to let her on her own now." Good thing their mother has this control over things.

London wasn't a very big place. Good thing. She found the café almost instantly. As usual, it's crammed with the _usual _people. At the first look, you really can't tell who owns the place. Draco has this habit of mixing with the customers that finding him was a bit tough.

"Ginny!" a voice behind her called. That same voice that used to insult her, that voice that's used to be cold, but now, it's full of warmth. She spun around.

"Mr. Malfoy I—

"Just call me Draco. I suppose you're ready to start?" he said not even letting her say a word.

"Uh, I guess."

"Follow me." Even up to now, she still doesn't have the faintest idea of what kind of job she'll have.

They passed a few familiar faces who greeted them pleasantly. At last, they reached the place where she's supposed to work—the kitchen.

"The kitchen?" she asked almost instantly.

"Yeah, well, we don't have a woman around and I think it'll be great to have one around. The place needs a woman's touch you know," he said smiling.

"I'll bake then, is that it?" she asked, still confused.

"Ummm, pretty much whatever you want. You could roast if you want!" he laughed and it made Ginny wonder what exactly happened to this guy whom she knew very well way back then. This is not what she really expects from him.

"Why? Don't you like the job? It's OK if you won't accept the offer."

A somber expression overcame his smile and it made Ginny want to cheer him up—at least. "No. I was just—surprised. I didn't expect this." She laughed back.

"Well, are you accepting my offer?" Draco isn't just asking, he's actually pleading.

"Of course! With a very nice talk and all, who would say no?" she laughed again, and so did he. The first day of work didn't seem hard, especially for her. Baking seems to be natural for her. She had had a lot of training as far as she can remember. And actually, the things she has to bake aren't actually tough. At the end of the day, she's still smiling and very much cheerful like she never felt in days. She went out of the café's kitchen only to find that a lot of people were still inside, Draco's one of them. "How's work?" he asked, as cheerful as he was that morning. "Wonderful!" was all she could say. Draco must've noticed her bewilderment upon the presence of many people at such a late time. "They are the people who work late. This place is a bit popular among them. Very nice customers aren't they?" he said placing his hands on the pockets of his robe. "Shall I walk you home?" he asked. "No, I mean, no need," she answered. She thought that would settle it, but he insisted. "No, I feel obliged." That was really an act of chivalry she didn't expect. "Well then, if you insist."

They were about to step out of the place when she remembered something. "Draco, how about these people?" she said pointing to the people who were overstaying. "Never mind them. The other crew will take care of them," he said smiling again. She's getting used to this supposedly bizarre thing. She smiled back. The way home isn't very long and they didn't have much of a conversation when they reached the train station. "Such slow muggle transportation! Are you sure you'd rather ride this than use floo powder?" Draco asked contemplating muggle-made transportation. "If I did, you won't need to walk me home," she said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "So long. See ya!" she waved goodbye just as he smiled, his hands on his pockets.  


	3. What I am Not

**What I am not**

**Bluelark: **Here's the next chappie! Well the first chap's a prelude actually. A bit fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the following characters, J. K. Rowling does. I hope I did though.

She woke up the next morning to find a letter waiting for her on her bed-side table, her owl, Fritz, perched on her cage. "Now, where did this came from?" she smiled at her snowy owl who shifted in response as if to say that she has no idea. She laughed at its cleverness. Outside the envelope, _To Ms. Ginny Weasley was written in neat italic characters. She expected it to come from a woman, but no. The header says that it came from "Beanie", owned by Draco Malfoy. It was a formal job offer then. Well, she has no job and this is the best offer, she decided to take it._

"You'll take that offer?" Ron's reaction wasn't surprising. He hated Draco with every fiber of his being and there is no point for him to let his sister work for him. "Yes I will and none of your whining could stop me." Sometimes she has to sound tough just to avoid her brothers' babying. "You could always work for Fred and George's joke shop," he insisted. "Ron, I'm pretty sure of what I'm going to do. And if anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know," she assured him.

"But— 

"No more buts. Ron, you have to let her on her own now." Good thing their mother has this control over things.

London wasn't a very big place. Good thing. She found the café almost instantly. As usual, it's crammed with the _usual _people. At the first look, you really can't tell who owns the place. Draco has this habit of mixing with the customers that finding him was a bit tough.

"Ginny!" a voice behind her called. That same voice that used to insult her, that voice that's used to be cold, but now, it's full of warmth. She spun around.

"Mr. Malfoy I—

"Just call me Draco. I suppose you're ready to start?" he said not even letting her say a word.

"Uh, I guess."

"Follow me." Even up to now, she still doesn't have the faintest idea of what kind of job she'll have.

They passed a few familiar faces who greeted them pleasantly. At last, they reached the place where she's supposed to work—the kitchen.

"The kitchen?" she asked almost instantly.

"Yeah, well, we don't have a woman around and I think it'll be great to have one around. The place needs a woman's touch you know," he said smiling.

"I'll bake then, is that it?" she asked, still confused.

"Ummm, pretty much whatever you want. You could roast if you want!" he laughed and it made Ginny wonder what exactly happened to this guy whom she knew very well way back then. This is not what she really expects from him.

"Why? Don't you like the job? It's OK if you won't accept the offer."

A somber expression overcame his smile and it made Ginny want to cheer him up—at least. "No. I was just—surprised. I didn't expect this." She laughed back.

"Well, are you accepting my offer?" Draco isn't just asking, he's actually pleading.

"Of course! With a very nice talk and all, who would say no?" she laughed again, and so did he. The first day of work didn't seem hard, especially for her. Baking seems to be natural for her. She had had a lot of training as far as she can remember. And actually, the things she has to bake aren't actually tough. At the end of the day, she's still smiling and very much cheerful like she never felt in days. She went out of the café's kitchen only to find that a lot of people were still inside, Draco's one of them. "How's work?" he asked, as cheerful as he was that morning. "Wonderful!" was all she could say. Draco must've noticed her bewilderment upon the presence of many people at such a late time. "They are the people who work late. This place is a bit popular among them. Very nice customers aren't they?" he said placing his hands on the pockets of his robe. "Shall I walk you home?" he asked. "No, I mean, no need," she answered. She thought that would settle it, but he insisted. "No, I feel obliged." That was really an act of chivalry she didn't expect. "Well then, if you insist."

They were about to step out of the place when she remembered something. "Draco, how about these people?" she said pointing to the people who were overstaying. "Never mind them. The other crew will take care of them," he said smiling again. She's getting used to this supposedly bizarre thing. She smiled back. The way home isn't very long and they didn't have much of a conversation when they reached the train station. "Such slow muggle transportation! Are you sure you'd rather ride this than use floo powder?" Draco asked contemplating muggle-made transportation. "If I did, you won't need to walk me home," she said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "So long. See ya!" she waved goodbye just as he smiled, his hands on his pockets.  


End file.
